ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Lost Hopes
Age 778. The world, having great peace since the defeat of the psychotic Kid Buu, by the hands of two great warriors (With the assistance of an old enemy, and a supposed "great warrior"), have enjoyed this time. Everything was back to normal (As normal as it could get for the Son family and friends.) It was a quest, peaceful, evening in the warm summer, as the sun shined a beatiful, bright orange, bursting in the sky, as the sun went down. Korin, and his longtime friend, Yajirobe, discussed all of the Z Fighters, and their previous encounters with great threats, much to Yajirobe's annoyance, as Korin brought up several moments of Yajirobe's refusal to join in. "And what about the time ya didn't wanna help out Goku with the androids?" Korin chuckled, staring into the sunset. "Hey, I gave him Senzu Beans, just like you asked, I did what I was told ta do. Besides, I forgot to eat Break-tist before I went out, you expect me to fight on an empty stomach? No way buddy." Yajirobe replied, trying to fall alseep, looking away from Korin. "You didn't plan on fightin' at all!" Korin said, hitting Yajirobe on the head with his cane, chuckling. "OWW! You idiot, what was that for?!" Yajirobe replied in an aggravated manner. "Why should I bother, I mean, Goku's a freaky alien, has all those Super Saiyan thingies, what could I do?" "Still, that doesn't give any reason why you can't just be there to support 'em." Korin replied. As Yajirobe fell alseep, munching on a fish for supper, Korin continued to look over the tower, remembering the first time he met young Son Goku. The little boy, climbing the tower to gain great strength to defeat the evil Tao Pai Pai, the most powerful opponent he had faced at the time. Korin continued to reminisce, remembering his amazed reaction at Goku's unhuman progress at catching the water from him in training, a task which only took him three days, the same task taking his old master, Roshi, over three years. "What a champion that kid has become." Korin said softly, preparing for sleep. After a few hours of restful slumber, Korin began to feel cold. He woke up, sensing something was very wrong. "Yajirobe, wake up!" Korin demanded, shaking Yajirobe back and forth. "....You...gonna...eat...tha.....*snore*" Yajirobe continued to be stuck in a deep sleep, dreaming the usual. Korin ignored Yajirobe, and continued to run to one of his water barrels, peaking inside a certain barrel, wondering what the strange sensation was he felt. This was a barrel that showed certain parts of the future. Inside the barrel, stood two, tall figures. Both, easily over Goku's height, the second one almost of Piccolo's peak of height. They continued to stay cloaked, as Korin could barely see any details of facial features, or anything much for the matter. "I can't see a thing, what's goin' on?!" Korin asked himself in desperation. "...This place...this....dust filled vermin infected rock.....nothing deserves the unpleasentness of living in a torture of this magnitude." One of the figures spoke softly, checking his surrondings. To be continued.... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Fan Fiction by Nappa'sgoatee